


Samochód, ja i ty

by winchestersoul



Series: Destiel & Sabriel One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Bottom Castiel, Car Sex, Gabriel Lives, Gay Sex, Human Castiel, Impala, Impala Sex, M/M, One Shot, Sam Ships It, Sex in the Impala, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Dean
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersoul/pseuds/winchestersoul
Summary: Krótki Destielowy One Shot ^^Dostępny na Wattpadzie w spisie One Shotów -> https://www.wattpad.com/story/126532863-the-angel-of-mine-destiel-%2B-sabriel-one-shots





	Samochód, ja i ty

Ciemność za oknem była już tak gęsta, że nic nie było widać. Jechali przez las wracając z polowania, tylko we dwóch, bo Sam został w domu poszukując informacji o tym, jak przywrócić łaskę Castielowi. W ogóle jakim cudem Dean zgodził się na to, by zabrać go na łowy? Nie dość, że brunet nie miał mocy, to jeszcze potrafił stawać w obronie Winchestera. Co za paranoja. Przez to całe bohaterstwo mężczyzny siedział teraz obok na miejscu pasażera i trzymał się za bok, gdzie wcześniej został draśnięty... Pazurem... Wilkołaka. Dean musiał mu to zszyć, inaczej by się wykrwawił. Na szczęście w ostatniej chwili strzelił w stwora srebrną kulą, co od razu go uśmierciło. Teraz łowca był zły, ba, był wściekły. Co sobie ten idiota wyobrażał? Jak mógł stanąć w jego obronie, to po pierwsze, przecież umie walczyć, nic by mu się nie stało.

Jechali w ciszy, Castiel zagłębiony w swoich myślach wyglądał przez szybę teraz na polanę pokrytą mgłą. Wolał się nie odzywać i nie drażnić łowcy bardziej. Nie lubił, gdy się złościł, chociaż miał teraz do tego słuszne prawo. Okej, trochę narozrabiał, ale chciał dobrze. Prawda była taka, że zapomniał, że brak mu łaski, był pewien, że nic mu się nie stanie. Jednak mylił się. Gdyby nie Dean, pewnie jechałby teraz na tylnym siedzeniu blady jak ściana z zakrwawioną koszulą, przykryty jakimś kocem. Dobrze, że Winchester wiedział, co robić.

Muzyka leciała głośno, nawet trochę za głośno, ale Castiel nie narzekał, siedział cicho co jakiś czas zerkając na przyjaciela. Miał chęć go przeprosić za swoją głupotę, ale to potem, nie teraz, nie chce wzniecać i tak już płonącego ognia. Gdyby tylko Dean wiedział, czemu to zrobił. Chociaż może i dobrze, że nie miał o niczym pojęcia, gdyż tylko tego mu brakowało do szczęścia, by mężczyzna wiedział o jego uczuciach.

Kochał go, cholernie go kochał i przyznawał to tylko przed sobą. Cierpiał z miłości, a odkąd stał się człowiekiem te uczucie bolało jeszcze bardziej. Najgorsze było, gdy Winchester szedł do baru, świadomość, że mężczyzna dotyka, całuje, kocha się z kimś innym, nieznajomym, sprawiała, że Cas miał chęć krzyczeć. Nawet Sam zauważył, że gdy Dean wychodził, były anioł stawał się osowiały i nie miał chęci nawet na swoje ulubione kakao z miodem.

Bo to tak cholernie bolało.

Jednakże wytrzymywał to wszystko, dla Deana. Wiedział, że coś jednak dla niego znaczy i starał się mu oddawać tak dużo siebie, na ile było go stać. Dlatego też chciał się poświęcić, ale nie podejrzewał, że to on padnie ofiarą.

\- Cholera - usłyszał głos Deana, a tuż po tym przerywającą się muzykę i zgaszający się silnik impali. Stanęli na poboczu w kompletnej ciszy i ciemności. - No mała, nie rób se jaj, nie teraz - warknął Winchester starając się zapalić samochód, ale na próżno.

Castiel spojrzał na blondyna, gdy tamten wysiadł i poszedł zajrzeć pod maskę. Wyszedł za nim i stanął tuż obok.

\- Coś się popsuło? - zapytał trochę niewyraźnie, jakby się bał, że zostanie zbesztany, że wogóle się odezwał.

Winchester zaczął grzebać we wnętrznościach pojazdu, ale w końcu spojrzał na byłego anioła naprawdę zirytowany.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, tu wszystko jest okej - znów poszedł zasiąść za kierownicą impali i spróbował ją odpalić. Silnik zacharczał kilka razy, jakby się krztusił i znów umarł. Dean uderzył otwartą dłonią w kierownicę i podszedł do Casa. - Super, nie mamy paliwa.

Brunet zmarszczył brwi patrząc na samochód. Przecież przed samym wyjazdem zatankowali, powinni spokojnie dojechać do bunkra. Opatulił się ramionami, bo wstrząsnął nim dreszcz.

\- Właź do samochodu, bo się przeziębisz, a ja ciebie niańczyć nie będę - powiedział ostro łowca, a Cas od razu wykonał polecenie. Poczekał, aż mężczyzna wsiądzie do środka i trochę się uspokoi.

\- Przepraszam, Dean - odezwał się w końcu po dłuższej chwili głuchej ciszy.

\- Nie zaczynaj - spojrzał na niego karcąco. - Nie mam nastroju wysłuchiwać o tym, co się stało. Ciesz się, że w ogóle żyjesz.

Były anioł spuścił głowę i odczekał kolejną chwilę.

\- Myślałem, że ten wilkołak cię zabije, dlatego się na niego rzuciłem...

\- Cas, do cholery jasnej, nie rozumiesz? Mam ci to powiedzieć DRUKOWANYMI LITERAMI? - niemal wrzasnął, ale postarał się odetchnąć.

\- Czemu nie możesz być wdzięczny za to, że chciałem ci pomóc? Chyba po to mnie tam zabrałeś, prawda?

\- Nie mam pojęcia po jaką cholerę cię tam zabrałem, teraz jesteś tylko... - ugryzł się w język, zanim powiedział coś obraźliwego, ale było za późno.

Cas już wiedział, co łowca chciał powiedzieć.

\- Niepotrzebny? Nie mam łaski, to nic już nie mogę zrobić, prawda? - oczy go zapiekły, a w piersi poczuł wielki ból. Wiedział, że Dean tak o nim myśli, ale nie spodziewał się, że usłyszy to z jego ust. - Teraz jestem nikim, wiem. Jestem tego świadom, ale nie musisz wykrzykiwać mi tego w twarz, nie musisz mi przypominać, że już nic nie znaczę! - wykrzyknął i czując, jak łzy spływają mu po policzkach wysiadł z samochodu i poszedł w stronę łąki. Nie miał chęci teraz patrzeć na Winchestera, to już za bardzo bolało.

Dean czuł, że przesadził, od razu pożałował tego, co powiedział. Schował telefon, którym wysłał smsa bratu gdzie jest i by po nich przyjechał i wysiadł z impali.

\- Cas, poczekaj - podbiegł do byłego anioła i złapał go za ramię, tym samym odwracając go przodem do siebie. - Przepraszam, okej? Nie to miałem na myśli...

\- Oczywiście, że miałeś. Myślisz, że jestem głupi? Patrzysz na mnie tak, jakbyś się mnie brzydził, a ja tyle dla ciebie zrobiłem.

Blondyn przygryzł wargę naprawdę zmieszany, bo nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć.

\- Nie podchodź do mnie, nie dotykaj mnie - wyszarpnął ramię z uścisku Deana i ruszył dalej w głąb mgły.

\- Cholera, Cas... Ty uparty dzieciaku...

\- Nie jestem dzieciakiem! Jestem jak ty, zrozum to wreszcie! Mam dość tego, jak mnie traktujesz, jak mnie odpychasz! Nie widzisz tego? Jestem popychadłem, kazałeś mi się wynosić z bunkra...

\- Wiesz czemu...

\- Co z tego? Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje, a nie udawać, że tak musi być. Nie musiało tak być, zostaw mnie. Teraz to ja nie chcę cię znać! - wykrzyczał mu w twarz i znów ruszył przed siebie. Jednak nie dane mu było zajść daleko, bo znów poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu.

\- To co mam do cholery zrobić? Będziesz mi do końca życia wypominać, że cię wyrzuciłem? Przeprosiłem, setki razy, staram się to jakoś ci wynagrodzić. Cas... - czuł, że już nie ma siły na tę kłótnie. - Co ja mam do cholery zrobić, żebyś mi wybaczył?!

\- Pocałuj mnie... - wychrypiał Castiel cicho pod nosem nie do końca świadomy, że powiedział to na głos. Gdy to do niego dotarło, otworzył szeroko oczy i wpatrywał się w Deana nie wiedząc, jakiej reakcji się spodziewać. Co on narobił, zaraz zostanie uderzony w twarz, wyśmiany, zostawiony, Dean będzie kazał mu się wynosić z jego życia, zniknąć.

Jednak po chwili nie to nastało. Dean usłyszawszy te słowa warknął pod nosem „pieprzyć to", złapał Casa za kark i przyciągnął do siebie od razu wpijając się w jego usta. Ta chwila trwała wieczność. Nie tylko dla Castiela, który aż zapłakał z radości, gdy poczuł wargi łowcy na swoich, ale również dla Deana. Nie miał pojęcia, że to może być takie dobre, takie oczyszczające, takie... Podniecające. Nigdy wcześniej nie myślał, że w ogóle odważy się pocałować byłego anioła, zawsze coś w głowie krzyczało w nim, że powinien to w końcu zrobić, przełamać lody i poddać się uczuciom, jakimi darzył anioła, ale był zbyt uparty. Za długo czekał.

Odsunęli się na moment od siebie i spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Obaj utonęli w sobie nawzajem. Dean dotknął lekko kciukiem dolnej wargi Casa i znów go pocałował, tym razem dużo gwałtowniej, namiętniej, nachalniej. Przyciągnął Castiela bliżej, jakby chciał, by ich ciała wsiąkły w siebie i wsunął palce w te cudownie miękkie kruczoczarne włosy. Pociągnął lekko za nie, aż usłyszał cichy jęk wydostający się z ust mężczyzny, który od razu połknął.

Nie czekali. Oderwali się od siebie tylko po to, by jak najszybciej dotrzeć do impali. Tam Dean rozłożył na tylnym siedzeniu koc i wsunął się do środka. Gdy Cas usadowił się na jego kolanach, zamknął drzwi i znów przyciągnął przyjaciela do siebie. Pocałunkom nie było końca. Dłonie błądziły po ciele chcąc dotknąć każdego centymetra rozgrzanej skóry. Brunet zaczął rozpinać mu koszulę sapiąc mu w usta. Dean nie krępował się złapać go za tyłek i ścisnąć mocno, tak, że mężczyzna pisnął uśmiechając się szeroko.

Wszystko wokół zniknęło, byli tylko oni obaj, całujący się i rozbierający, dążący tylko do jednego. Castielowi nagle kilka myśli zawirowało w głowie i odsunął się, gdy Dean wysysał na jego szyi kolejną malinkę.

\- Coś... nie tak? - zapytał Dean starając się złapać oddech, co nie przychodziło mu łatwo.

\- Dean... Czemu to robisz? - zapytał.

\- To takie oznaczenia, boli cię? Przepraszam, nie...

\- Nie o to chodzi, wiem, co mi robisz, ale... Chodzi mi... Czemu mnie całujesz, czemu... Czemu to wszystko się dzieje?

Dean przygryzł już opuchniętą od pocałunków wargę i zastanowił się. Czemu musieli akurat teraz przerwać? Miał już ciasno w spodniach, nie chciał tego zaprzepaścić, zwłaszcza, że był już zdecydowany.

\- Bo tego chciałeś - zauważył blondy przyglądając się Casowi.

\- A ty nie chcesz? Dean, ja nie chcę cię zmuszać - powiedział nagle przestraszony, że właśnie tak mogło być.

\- Spokojnie, oczywiście, że tego chcę... Cas, uspokój się, wszystko jest okej - uśmiechnął się do niego i pogłaskał po policzku. - Pragnę cię, Cas - wyszeptał przybliżając się do niego.

Więcej słów nie trzeba było. Były anioł niemal rzucił się na łowcę, tym razem nie tylko całując go, ale i poruszając biodrami. Tarcie, jakie nagle obaj poczuli, było nie do zniesienia i Dean ułożył w końcu bruneta na siedzeniu, zsuwając spodnie z niego. To co miało za chwilę się stać, miało na zawsze pozostać w ich pamięci. Łowca delikatnie zajął się męskością byłego anioła chcąc mu pokazać, jak wielką przyjemność chce mu sprawić. Po kilku chwilach, gdy już obaj byli nadzy, Deanowi zaświtało, że jednak o czymś zapomnieli.

\- Nie mam lubrykantu - szepnął łowca czując, jak nagle wszystko trafia szlag.

\- Czekaj - Cas podniósł się i sięgnął do swojej bluzy, z kieszeni wyjmując tubkę nawilżacza.

\- Skąd to masz? - zdziwił się Winchester biorąc do dłoni teraz tak bardzo potrzebną substancję.

\- Sam mi to dał - przyznał bez bicia, a Dean zaśmiał się kręcąc głową domyślając się, że to wszystko było jakoś zaplanowane.

Nie roztrząsali już tego, wzięli się od razu do roboty. Blondyn nie miał pojęcia, że to aż tak może być przyjemne. Jak on mógł tak długo zwlekać, tak długo bać się tego zbliżenia, kiedy okazało się tak wspaniałym. Żaden nie wymawiał już słów, nie byli w stanie. Poczynania Deana uderzyły Casowi do głowy, że tylko wtulił się w niego i pozwalał na wszystko, chłonąc go więcej, głębiej, mocniej. Miał chęć krzyczeć, ale z tej nieskazitelnej przyjemności głos zanikał mu w gardle, że otwierał jedynie szeroko usta. Dean oczywiście nie pozostawał mu dłużny, pracował jak tłok starając się sprawić, aby obaj zapomnieli o bożym świecie. I udało mu się, obaj skończyli, błogo całując się ze szczęścia, jakie nagle ich opętało. Piszczało im w uszach z dopiero co przeżytego orgazmu, a mięśnie bolały od nagłego wysiłku i skurczów.

Dean ułożył się obok Castiela, przytulił go i pocałował w policzek uśmiechając się.

\- Nie jest ci zimno? - zapytał trochę sennym głosem.

\- Nie, jest mi trochę duszno, ale idealnie - wyszeptał przytulając nos do szyi łowcy. - Dean?

\- Tak?

Cas spojrzał mu w oczy i przełknął. Musiał mu to powiedzieć.

\- Kocham cię.

Dean patrzył mu intensywnie w oczy i uśmiechnął się błogo.

\- Ja ciebie też, aniele.

* * *

 

Sam nadjechał drugim samochodem jakieś trzy godziny po tym, jak okazało się, że impali zabrakło benzyny.

\- Dobra, możemy jechać, teraz powinieneś mieć pełny bak - powiedział młodszy Winchester ściskając ramię brata. Przyjechał z kanistrem pełnym benzyny i napełnił samochód. Dean wyszczerzył się wesoło.

\- No i super, wracajmy. Ale zajedziemy najpierw do baru, bo jestem głodny jak wilk - powiedział i nagle cała trójka usłyszała głośne burczenie jego brzucha.

Cas stał i patrzył to na Sama, to na Deana, dobrze pamiętając, co działo się jeszcze przed samym przyjazdem młodszego z braci. Starszy łowca spojrzał na byłego anioła i puścił mu oczko. Mieli tajemnicę, o której na razie nie mieli zamiaru nikomu mówić. Nikt na razie nie będzie wiedzieć, ale oni sami nie byli świadomi, że to wszystko wydarzyło się dzięki Samowi i Gabrielowi.

**Author's Note:**

> Oto mój pierwszy one shot. Co o nim myślicie? Czekam na wasze opinie, bo ciekawa jestem. Czy przypadło wam to do gustu ^^  
> Czekam na komentarze i kudosy xx
> 
> Pozdrawiam xx
> 
> Do następnego :D


End file.
